When Heart meets Brain
by MrsPeeples
Summary: Piper McLean meets the new kid. He becomes friends with her and her friends quickly. She finds out a lot about him and surprisingly a lot more about herself.
1. An Eventful First Day

**I know this is boring! It's the first chapter bare with me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't know PJO or HoO**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Piper's POV:<p>

I wake up to the sound of my alarm and groan. I hit the snooze in attempt to get more sleep. _Ugh. So sleepy. _Suddenly something heavy piles on my chest. My dog, Lupa.

"Lupa, off!" I choked.

Instead Lupa attacks my face with licks. Tiny nibbles at my chin. She does that when she hungry. It's so cute!

"Okay, okay girl! I'm up. I'll get you some food."

Her features brighten when I mention food. Oh my gods, she's so cute.

I jump out of bed, bend of over to pet Lupa's head. "Come on, girl." She follows me out of my room.

In the kitchen I fill Lupa's dishes with fresh water and food. I pet her head as she ate and drink. She licks my hand, I consider it her way to thank me for being a good human. I smile at her. She's such an amazing dog.

I get up and search the kitchen for breakfast. I decide on eggs and orange juice. I finish my food, putting the dishes in the sink, and rinse them off.

I head back up my room to get ready for school. I throw on an orange shirt, blue jeans, and black converses. I swing my backpack onto my shoulder and head down stairs.

I say goodbye to Lupa before walking out of the door locking it behind me. I unlock my car and hop it starting the engine and pull out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>I pull in the school parking a lot, parking in the far back. I don't mind the walk. I'm greeted by my best friend Leo. He's standing in the shadows of a tree by my normal parking space.<p>

"Hey Beauty Queen!" He beams.

"Hey Leo. Will you ever stop calling me that?" I say.

"Nope."

We walk towards the school, talking about our summers. But of course, we spent most of the summer with each other. So, we are basically reminiscing.

We reach our friends who are in a heated discussion about the latest local bands. I get excited. I'm all about music. I can't sing, play anything, I can't even keep in rhythm but I love music. I love how it can make you forget all your troubles.

My good friend Annabeth and I talk about this new local band she found over the summer. She saw them open for Escape the Fate. We are interrupted by the Percy, Leo, and Frank whooping. I glance over and I see some boy I have never seen before. He's tall, blonde, and have blue eyes. Wow.

"Jason!" Percy shouts.

Jason grin at him and nodded.

I stand up and walk beside Percy. "Who's he?" I ask him.

"He's a friend we met over the summer." Percy smiles at me.

"He's cool." Leo and Frank say.

I hit Leo's chest playfully. "And you didn't mention him? How rude! I thought we were best friends."

He sticks his tongue at me.

"Ew. Brush your teeth more." I wrinkle my name.

Jason finally reach us. He hugs Percy, Frank and Leo. They engage in a conversation for awhile. I continue my conversation with Annabeth. Then the boys move closer to us and got our attention.

"Hey girls, this is Jason Grace. We met him at the beach a month ago. He just moved here." Percy says, nudging at Jason's side.

"Hello." Jason smiles, offering his hand to us.

I shake it. "I'm Piper McLean. Nice to meet you."

Annabeth shakes his hand too. "And I'm Annabeth Chase. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He nods at us, smiling.

"Welcome to the gang!" Leo whoops.

"There's usually more of us." Frank says.

"Yeah, there's Hazel, Nico, and Renya." Percy says.

"Where are they?" Annabeth asks.

"Nico and Hazel are still on vacation with their dad and new mummy. And Reyna is sick with food poisoning."

"Oh, gross."

"Yeah." We all say in unison.

The bell rings. We say are byes and go our separate ways.

* * *

><p>Before I head to lunch I walk to my locker to put to switch out my books then I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Jason.<p>

"Oh, hey new buddy." I smile.

"Hey." He smiles back.

"What's up?" I ask while pulling out a textbook.

"I just don't know where to meet up everyone. I was about to go to the library before I saw you."

"I see. I'll show you the way." I slam my locker shut. "This way." I start walking.

"How is your day?"

"It's boring. Every teacher is talking about rules."

"Yeah. Rules can be boring."

"It's just the repetitiveness of it. Rules are just fine. It's when they are repeated."

"That's true. It can get annoying too."

"Right?" I laugh.

"Yeah." He chuckles.

We finally found the gang outside of the cafeteria. Leo is harassing Frank because of his pudgy face. I had to cut in that. Annabeth and Percy are flirting hardcore. Jason sat awkwardly next me. I decide to break the ice.

"Jason." I say.

"Yes, Piper?" He turns his attention on me.

"Where have you moved from."

"San Francisco, California."

"Really? I have always wanted to visit there."

"Why?"

"To surf."

"You like to surf?"

"Hell yes!"

"I'm into surfing too."

"Cool. We should surf together sometime."

"We should. It would be fun."

"Are we going to get food or not?" Leo shouts.

"Where to?" Percy asks.

"Let's show the new guy our pizza spot." Leo volunteers.

"Sounds good to me." I say.

"I'm down for some pizza." Frank shrugs.

"I'm good for anything." Annabeth says.

"I have no choice in this, do I?" Jason whines.

"Nope." Percy sings.


	2. The Perks of New Friends

**Here you go! I wanted to to write this last week so time, but I had no drive to, until tonight. **

**I hope you guys like it. **

**I have also posted another story. If you haven't check it out it's on my profile under my stories. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jason's POV:<p>

Staring into my locker I realize two thing, 1) I look like an idiot because I have been staring into my locker for 5 minutes, 2) I forgot my algebra textbook at home. Great. Just great. Ain't it great?

I hate hate forgetting things that I need.

I could call my mom and ask her to bring it, but I don't think I want to interrupt her nap. Last night she was up with Thalia.

Thalia is going back to California for college. She got accept with a full ride soccer scholarship at Jupiter University. It's always been her dream to go to JU since found out it had the same name as our father. Also, she likes the science program they offer. She has told me that she might change her major to criminal justice. Either way I wish her the best even though I'm going to miss her.

Since I don't want to call and wake up my mom, I text her instead:

_Mom, if you since this I need my algebra textbook by 2:30. Love you. Bye._

I hope. I really hope she see it. It would look bad if I didn't have my textbook on the second day of school. Of course, the school and teacher say 'that it's okay if you not fully prepare in the first week.' That's a load of bullcrap. Believe me.

I slam my locker shut and I turn to see Piper and Leo walking toward me. They look so engage in their conversation. I wish I had someone to have deep, real conversations with. They just make it look so interesting. Nodding, smiling, and shaking their heads at the right moments. Making something like discussing a fiction book look like a debate between future leaders of a nation. So, I guess in other words it looks like they have something to prove to each other. Their opinions and beliefs mean so much to them and they respect the other opinion and beliefs.

When they get close I notice what Piper was wearing. She was wearing a hoodie that look like it was two sizes too big, wash-out jeans and her black converse. What was weird about her outfit is the hoodie. It's the middle of August, 101 degrees with 90% humidity. Who in their right mind would wear a hoodie in this weather? It just doesn't make sense. Yesterday, she was wearing a simple orange t-shirt.

Then out of sudden someone push themselves between Leo and Piper, slamming Leo up against the lockers, holding Leo up by the collar of his shirt. They seem to stay in that position for a long time just glaring into each other eyes. It seems like something happened between the blond and Leo. And it has someone to do with Piper, I assume.

I walk up to the blond and tap him on the shoulder. He turns to face me and I give him a small smile.

"Hey there. I believe you are holding my friend up in the air. Care to explain?" I say.

"Put Leo down Will." Piper says.

"Shut up you two. Let the elf fight his own battles." Will growls.

"This isn't about him and you know it." Piper touches his arm.

"Yeah, it's not my fault that Pipes rejected your ass." Leo smirks.

"Shut up you little bitch." Will slams Leo's body against the lockers again.

Leo gasps and smiles, "You're a little weak for someone who acts so tough." And somehow he got wriggles out of Will's grip.

Leo pants Will before grabbing Piper's and mine hand tugging us along in a run for our lives.

As we run through the halls of the early hours of school I felt so free. The rushing air whispers in my ears like it trying to tell me it's secret. I hear world around me muffle and slow as we dash by. Holding hands with the most amazing people I have met.

When we round another corner, down a hallway and into the cafeteria. We press ours bodies against the cold brick wall, trying to catch our breath. Soon as we did we broke into a fit of giggles, laughter, and snorts. So what if we get weird looks from the students trying to study before school starts? I'm having fun with my friends.

"That was such a rush." Finally say.

"Yeah, man!" Leo says.

"What was his problem anyway?"

"He asked Piper out after school yesterday and she rejected his sorry ass."

"He's just not my type. He's has no interest in books or school. He also smells like dirty socks." Piper smirks.

"Let's go sit and wait for the others."

We walk to a table at the far end of the cafeteria. I sit next to Piper and Leo sit in front of us.

I take out my phone to check if had any messages from my mom. And there was none. I sigh, sliding back into my pocket.

Ten minutes pass and our table starts filling. Annabeth and Percy shown up together, obviously flirting, but it seems like they were totally oblivious that the other was flirting. I just think it's cute and funny how they can be so clueless about their feelings for eachother. I have only known them for a small amount of time, I can see as plain as day that they have feelings for eachother.

Frank and someone I haven't met sits down next to Leo. Is that be his girlfriend he talks a lot about? What is her name again? Hazel. Her name is Hazel. What a beautiful name. She had gold eyes and cinnamon brown curly hair that was just at shoulder length.

Then a younger boy with pale olive skin, black hair, dark eyes, and black clothes sat at the very edge of the table as if he was trying to avoid any human contact. I watch him for a moment. He was odd and gave off an aura of death, if that made any sense at all. He was different from the rest of the group. He seem to be detached from the world a little. And his features were barely similar to Hazel's. Could they share a parent?

I was startled when someone else sat at the table, right next to me. I look over to see it's a girl who had dark eyes and glossy black hair. Then I hear an ear piercing squeal coming from Piper, Annabeth and Hazel. I cover my ears hoping it would help the stabbing pain. Nope.

"Reyna!" Annabeth squeaks.

"Hi everyone. I'm no longer sick with food poisoning. Yay." Reyna smirks.

Piper gets up and singles me to move over for her to sit next to Reyna. I do as she wishes because while I learned the hard way at my old school not to come in between girls and their friends. I slid over for her to sit next to Reyna. But now I'm sitting next to Mr. and Miss. Flirts-A-Lot. Great. Prefect. Ew.

I look over the table again. I find Frank and Hazel just talking like normal people do, causally touching the other's arm. They are my favorite people now. They don't get all lovey-dovey to the point it's disgusting. They are cute together. I wish them a long and happy relationship even though I haven't even talked to Hazel yet.

"Hey Frank." I smile at the cute couple.

"Oh, hey Jason. This is Hazel, my girlfriend." Frank says to me as he looks at his girlfriend, admiring her.

"So, this is the girlfriend you told me about." I smile at them "Nice to meet you, Hazel." I add.

She raises her arm to her mouth, trying so hard to hide a yawn. "Sorry, I just got back from Italy last night. Nice to meet you too, Jason." She smiles sheepishly.

"There's no need to apology for yawning." I laugh.

"I suppose you're right." She chuckles.

"She can be a little too modest." Frank winks at me.

"How cute." I declare.

"Hazel can be very cute." Annabeth says winking at Hazel causing her to flush red.

I grin to myself. It's only been two days since I started school, but I wouldn't ask for anything less than what I have now. I have the most amazing and fun friends. They interest me with their quirky ways of doing things. It's like the popular clique does even exist. But of course, I already met the "queen bee" of the school Drew and to no surprise she confronted me after school yesterday asking me to hang out with her and her clones. I refuse to hang out with people like her. People like that bore me. They are fake and dull. It makes me want to yawn just thinking about their lifestyle. Fashion, money, and "good-looking" people. Nope. I don't need that. I got this group, who accept me for who I am. And I love it.

* * *

><p><strong>Would Jason ever get his textbook? Would Annabeth and Percy ever stop flirting. How cute can Hazel be? See next on When Heart meets Brain.<strong>

**I might change the title. Leave a suggest in the a review or message, whatever you prefer. **

**Leave a review! C: **


End file.
